


In the dark

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 5: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? Failed Escape | Rescue
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: Promptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as an Everybody Lives, Post-canon situation if you will.

Darkness was her element, but Sasha still cursed every twist and turn taking her deeper into the “wine cellar”. She could easily find her way around, but dreaded getting back out with Wilde in tow. The man was good with magic, but stealth wasn't really his thing. 

Another turn. 

Another pair of guards whose attention she slipped under like a black envelope under a door in the middle of the night. 

How deep did this place go? 

Despite no obvious steps down, she was certain this was at least three levels lower than where she started. That was a problem for after she found Wilde. 

His cell was supposed to be down the corridor. 

With no guards in sight, she made a run for it. Her steps were quiet and she hurried, wrapped in darkness, to the door their intel said would be it. 

The lock was quite frankly a joke and she had it open in mere seconds. 

The door was heavy. It took a lot of strength to ease it open without a sound. 

Wilde was inside and she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him, only for her blood to go cold the instant she registered the look in his eyes. 

“I see you were not exaggerating about this one, Mr Wilde,” said a smug voice from the shadows. 


End file.
